


to come home to a blessed demon

by Voidromeda



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirit Blossom, M/M, Spirit Blossom Kayn, Spirit Blossom Thresh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/Voidromeda
Summary: The spirit realm houses many, many lost souls - most of them in an orb form, though some come in the form quite human, bipedal. Thresh happens to be... special to those of the latter form.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Thresh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	to come home to a blessed demon

These woods house many lost spirits – souls drifting in and out of memory and self, intertwining concepts even further than they are when living. So many lost souls, all of them eager to find a piece of themselves, to be whole again, to find home. All of them struggling with their own difficulties, fighting against one another, trying to eagerly be their rotting counterparts and finding no solace. A Fox leads them away with misguided belief that they will find their own way, her voice full of hope even as she dances in riddles and speaks in tongues. Wide, mischievous and twinkling eyes, so far apart from what Thresh sees -

Yes, he sees many lost spirits, poor unfortunate ones, drifting hither and thither and requiring a gentle, fatherly embrace. They require his soothing tongue while he lashes them, embraces their incorporeal forms and help them find their true selves.

Many are, of course, little spherical orbs which lose themselves and need to be housed. On the very, very few occasions that a... full-pledged, human looking spirit wanders in, that is when he feels the most joy – yes, he works best with those... with those fully bipedal and sapient, memories fading quick in their head.

It is his joy that he stumbles upon one such lost soul – a ripe, young man, no younger than twenty, with long braided hair that splits into black and white and with golden eyes staring off into the distance as he walks along the spirit realm. A long, tattered coat drapes across a torn apart vest that barely flutters across a kilt ripped in half, showing off long, strong legs covered by leather boots that stretch to his thighs. Thick, crimson chitin drape across his monstrous left arm, the right all but flesh covered in a finger less glove attached to the middle finger.

His chitinous hand grabs, tightly, onto an upper half of a scythe – perhaps a remnant of some sort of weapon he uses in his living times. Perhaps he is clinging to any semblance of himself. The smallest things, after all, keep people tethered within this realm.

Confusion dances across a striking face, painting his scarred expression with that of _beauty._ Pure, unadulterated beauty. It is that beauty, that loss, that bemusement, that allows for his light to attract this handsome little soul.

“ _A light.”_ he hears a gruff voice say, echoing several times, and yet he can tell that that is not the voice of the man who sees the glow of his lantern. _“It could lead to danger.”_

“No,” the young man says with voice as hoarse as gunpowder and smoke as his right hand lifts up and reaches out towards the lantern, “it is the _only_ source of anything that we’ve seen here.”

“ _We are in an unknown realm! We are in DANGER!”_

“We must take risks.”

“ _You are a fool, Kayn. I hope you get eaten.”_

“If I get eaten, you ignoramus, then so will you!”

An argument with the self. Or, perhaps with another being that resides inside of this magnificent specimen – this lovely soul, how beautiful he is, hand hesitating before his fingers flutter and stroke across the light of his lantern. Carefully, he tugs it back and the man, how wonderfully he cocks his head to the side, follows the trail.

His lantern flies away, illuminating the path that leads to him until it is the only thing that the proclaimed Kayn sees. Curiously, sweetly, he takes gentle steps along the rocks that form the pathway to his domain, running across the lake that is his home.

“ _This is dangerous. Why aren’t you scared!?”_

“Quiet, Rhaast.”

“ _You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into!”_

“And neither do you.”

Large koi fish swim around his feet, circling the stones curiously as he walks. Darkness surrounds him the closer and closer he gets to his only source of light and vision, the lantern floating along the end.

  
  


  
  


  
  


And there, Thresh awaits for this poor soul, clawed fingers stroking along his lantern, and a grin dancing along his half-and-half lips. **“Ah, another lost soul,”** he purrs out as he rises to his full stature, his demonic taller than the man before him by only a slight amount, but still enough to make him stand authoritatively over Kayn, **“come before me, seeking solace and safety...”** he reaches over and cups his face and though he flinches for but a second before he allows for the gentle caress, **“tell me, sweet, lost child, what do you call yourself?”**

“ _Don’t you tell-”_

He hisses, “quiet Rhaast.” he looks up at Thresh, his face still cradled within his gentle grasp, “I am... Kayn. And I don’t know where I am but – I have died, haven’t I? We both have.” he says, murmuring softly, “you can hear him, can’t you? Rhaast. He is with me, and I thought only one of us were going to die.”

“ **Oh, Kayn,”** Thresh says in a sweet little whisper, his hands drifting down from his face to instead stroke along his throat, covered completely by the vest he adorns, he feels the bob of his Adam’s apple as Kayn swallows nervously before him, **“your death can be the beginning of something new for you, and perhaps even your... otherworldly companion.”** he cups Kayn’s cheeks once more, holding him lovingly, and he moves backwards – his hands slide off of his face and he beckons him onward with two fingers.

“Where are you going to take me?” Kayn asks.

“ **Ah, to my abode, my dear lost soul. Rest, you must feel tired, don’t you? For all the differences, fatigue travels across all realms, my lost one.”** he beckons, a smile curling upon his lips – golden plate covers his jaw, yet only adds to his charm as the deceased warrior before him begins to take uncertain steps towards him. His lantern glows nearby, **“I will protect you, no demons shall devour you here. No one shall lead you astray.”**

Kayn hesitates, “but, you are one, aren’t you? How am I to know that I should trust you? How will I know that you won’t betray us? Kill us?”

“ _Devour us.”_

“ **This area around us, this lake that shall soothe your soul... ah, do you see any other but us?”** he coos, his smile never once slipping, **“there is no one here but us, and oh, only those whom I protect, I love, and have permitted can stay here. You are safe here.”**

“There needs to be no other here,” Kayn says with a sardonic grin upon his face, “for you are all the threat that exists here. You brought me in, but who is to say that you will let me out?”

He brings his hands together, spins them round in figure outs within the air – magenta dust gathers around his palms, his claws glowing, and light blooms within his lantern before spinning all around. The rays of light fly past Kayn’s head, his hair fluttering and flying with the rush of magic... and behind him, with a loud _boom,_ a long arc forms. Lazy clouds float near the exit of Thresh’s humble domain, promising to Kayn freedom back into the spirit woods.

Silently, the lost soul stands there. He makes but a fleeting acknowledgement of the door before him and, instead, takes a step forward. **“I will love you,”** Thresh promises as Kayn comes closer and closer, his left hand still clutching onto his broken weapon tightly while the right reaches out to grab his outstretched one.

Their fingers link perfectly together. He leads Kayn further and further away from the exit, far enough away that it fizzles away, and his smile grows wider as the rainbow of light return back to his lantern. **“I promise you safety.”**

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Kayn is curious of the world he finds himself in now – of course, Thresh cannot blame him. He fathers so many of these lost children, these little orbs who flit about his lanterns and must always return, and so many of them have questions – and what is a father if not to guide, to instruct, to help? Kayn is not of his children, of course, far too beautiful and adult for that, but he _adores_ him all the same.

When he asks, he explains. When he grouches, Thresh waits. When he is silent, Thresh speaks. When he argues with Rhaast, Thresh provides comfort. He is alone now, perhaps not by the literal definition but still quite lonesome – how long has he been wondering these woods? When Thresh asks, Kayn stalls.

“ _We’ve had a hundred and two conversations thus far.”_

“A hundred and three.”

“ _A hundred and three!”_

“Rhaast has been keeping count, as annoying as it is. Day and night do not exist here, so we have no way else to keep track of the time.”

“ _How dull.”_

Oh, the fact that that he isn’t a demon yet... yes, Thresh comes at the exact right time to save him. He lets Kayn speak, lets him free out all frustrations and grievances he has from his untimely, forgotten death – what kills him, he does not know and he sees the distress at his memory loss. He shushes him gently, holds his hand, and lets his thumb dance across the top of it. His grip is strong, trained. A young soldier, probably since childhood who continues his service.

All must rest, eventually, and he will provide to him such an opportunity.

The further along they travel, the closer they get to the lone sliding door at the end – it blends, almost, with the darkness. Shadowy tendrils dance and ooze along it, as though trying to swallow it whole. He grabs onto one end and, smiling at Kayn, leads the way inside.

Soothed and relaxed by his own home, the little ‘cabin’ he has for himself, Kayn follows after only to gasp when he sees the relaxed slump of Thresh’s true form. Hair longer now, his face human, eyes a soft pink as he turns to look into Kayn’s golden gaze. He sees his breath catch in his throat, catches the way Kayn looks excitedly upon him. Oh, yes, it seems this form is exactly what he needs to set him at ease.

He turns to face him, backing away towards the entrance to another room while his arms spread open. “Oh, my dearest, beloved Kayn,” he says while leaning back against the door leading towards his private quarters, “come, let me show you... kindness, love denied from you, let me make you feel... _whole._ ”

“ _I don’t trust him.”_

“Will you ever be quiet?!”

Thresh’s smile grows wider, “if you take me on my offer, I can... silence him for you. For a good, long while.” Kayn’s excitement is almost palpable. Rhaast growls in warning, but that does not make him fear, it does not make him cower. It only simply reminds him of his duties to these poor, lost souls. Kayn wanders closer to him, taking in the offered embrace, the scythe dropping from his and how easily Thresh makes him slot into him. “Let me show you... kindness.”

“ _Kayn.”_ Rhaast warns, and Kayn does not heed him, does not listen. Instead, his beloved soul lets himself be taken up into the kiss that Thresh urges him into.

“Ah, your name --?” Kayn says, as though it just now dawns upon him that he doesn’t know, his hands clutching the back of Thresh’s vest, and he takes him into another kiss. Rough, dry lips press against his own plush ones and he cradles Kayn into his body, holding him so carefully – for he is Thresh’s now, is he not?

He presses a kiss to his forehead, nuzzling their noses against each other, “Thresh, my sweet Kayn.” he says as though it is a promise, his nails digging into the back of his head, “my sweet, lovely Kayn. Let me nurture you, care for you, let me show you what kindness I can do for you...”

“ _You are being tricked, Kayn.”_ Rhaast says, his voice an angry hiss. _“You’re being fooled. Don’t listen to him. Do NOT listen to him!”_

And yet, Kayn does not hear the voice of reason. Yet, Kayn gives in to him. Yet, Kayn will let be under his protection, and he will keep him for as long as he can – for Thresh is his home now, his life. Yes, he will show to Kayn even greater passions that he can never acquire while in the realm of the living.

For, after all, Thresh is not _human._

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](https://smt4flynn.tumblr.com) just in case you want to call me an idiot.


End file.
